Sick Days
by Miss Katie Louise
Summary: When Kurt gets sick Blaine spends the day looking after him. Sick!fic  Klaine fluff fluff fluffity fluff :P Just a little one shot :


**A/N Hi! So this is my first Klaine fanfic so constructive criticism is much appreciated :D I do appologise for any OOC-ness or spelling/grammar mistakes, also, for all intents and purposes of this story, Dalton is also a boarding school. This is sometime after Furt and Kurt and Blaine are together so yes, its slightly AU. My apologies if I get the temperatures or medication wrong, I'm not American.**

**Enjoy the FLUFF!**

**Disclaimer: Glee would not be the magnificence it is today flu if I owned it, trust me, I suck at plot lines.**

Kurt awoke to a thin stream of light peeking through the curtains, his head felt heavy as he raised it from his pillow to check is clock; _6:30am_, time to get up.He pulled back the covers and got up rather sluggishly, his head was pounding and he felt kind of dizzy. He dismissed it and walked over to the bathroom to have a shower and do his daily moisturising routine. He'd hoped the shower would make him feel better, no such luck. Kurt sighed and started getting ready for school, today was Friday, if he made it through today he could drive back to Lima and just spend the weekend relaxing. He sat on his bed to do up his tie, his head was pounding. He checked the clock; _7:40am. _He still had at least 20 minutes until the others would expect him downstairs for breakfast, maybe he could have a little nap? Kurt sank down into his soft pillows and drifted of to sleep with in seconds.

Wes, David and Blaine sat around the breakfast table chatting animatedly about what song they were going to sing for sectionals next year.

"Blaine! Blaiiine!" Wes smirked, snapping his fingers in front of Blaine's face.

"Thinking 'bout lover boy again, huh?" David chimed in. Blaine started turning bright red.

"Speaking of Kurt, where is he?" Wes checked his watch "He should have been here fifteen minutes ago"

Blaine suddenly looked worried "I think I'm gonna go check if he's still in his room" with that, Blaine got up and left.

Blaine quickly sent a text on the way up to Kurt

_Hey babe, where are you? On my way to your dorm now xx_

He kept checking his phone, hoping that Kurt would reply. By the time he reached Kurt's floor, he still hadn't received an answer. His mind was running through all worst case possibilities. By the time he reached Kurt's door, he was close to losing it. Blaine took a deep breath and started muttering to himself "Ok, just stay calm, I'm sure he's fine." He gently pushed the door open "Kurt? Kurt are you here?" Blaine's eyes skimmed the room until they fell on Kurt's sleeping form, hair disheveled, blazer hanging on his bed pole and his tie carelessly thrown on the floor. Blaine tiptoed over to his bed and nudged Kurt slightly. As soon as he touched Kurt's pale skin he jerked his hand back, Kurt's skin was boiling. He bent down and whispered in Kurt's ear "Kurt, baby, wake up"

"Blaine? What'sgoingon?" came Kurt's muffled reply.

"Kurt, you're really hot"

Kurt rolled onto his back and faced him with a raised eyebrow "Thanks...I think"

A light blush ghosted Blaine's cheeks "You know that's not what I meant"

Kurt fell back against the cushion and groaned "What's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly

"I need to go to class, I've got a massive French test today"

"I really don't think you need to, you'll catch up quick enough. Plus I refuse to let you go, you are running a temperature and you look like death."

Kurt glared at him "Well, shouldn't you be getting to class?" Kurt threw at him.

Blaine smiled smugly and laid down next to him "Nope, I'm gonna spend the day looking after my brilliant boyfriend while he's sick. Now, do you have any medical supplies?"

"I think there are some in the bathroom cupboard"

Wes and David finished breakfast and started to head towards their first class. "Wonder where Kurt and Blaine are." David questioned aloud.

"Probably making out in a broom closet" Wes smirked. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket;_ Kurt's really sick, staying with him for the day. Could you please let the school know? Thanks. -Blaine_

"Well they aren't making out"

"Ok, your temperature is 102 (farenheight) you are NOT going anywhere today"

Kurt groaned again but was soon consumed by a coughing fit, Blaine patted him on the back and handed him a glass of water and patted him on the back until it passed.

"I feel awful" Kurt whined "My head hurts, my throat is raw, my nose is blocked and I feel hot and cold at the same time." Seeing Kurt like this was breaking Blaine's heart.

"Y'know what? I'm gonna go get some movies, food and more medicine and meet you back here. While I'm gone, change into some pj's and snuggle back under the covers, ok?"

Kurt gave a weak nod and headed over to his chest of draws as Blaine exited.

20 minutes later Blaine re-entered with 3 plastic bags of supplies.

"Kurt, I'm back!" he announced, then he saw Kurt, curled up with his Maths book, sniffling.

"Kurt Hummel! Are you studying?" Kurt looked up and nodded meekly. Blaine walked over and took the Maths book, threw it onto the desk then turned to Kurt.

"You're sick, you SHOULD be resting" Blaine gently scolded.

"But Blaaaaiine, I'm going to miss a day of work, I should at least study!"

"Nope! Anyway, I thought you said you had a headache?" He questioned.

"I do, but I need to study!" Kurt complained. Blaine fished around in one of the bags and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen then filled a glass of water and handed them to Kurt.

"Take two of those then settle back into bed, I'll put on a movie. The Little Mermaid or Beauty and the Beast?"

"The Little Mermaid" Kurt replied, too tired to argue. Blaine popped in the dvd, removed his blazer, tie and shoes and slid under the covers next to Kurt, sliding his arm around his boyfriend. Kurt snuggled closer and rested his head on Blaine's chest.

"How're you feeling?" Blaine murmured as the movie began.

"Better, tired and achy but better"

"I'll check your temperature again later but for now, just relax, ok?"

Kurt nodded and turned towards the tv screen. Blaine was running his hand through Kurt's hair, every now and again kissing him on the forehead. By the end of the movie, Kurt was softly snoring in Blaine's arms.

When Kurt woke up Blaine was no longer beside him but he could hear voices at the door.

Even though his head felt like hell he could just make out Blaine and Wes's voices. He heard the door close and Blaine's soft footsteps heading towards him.

"Hey, you're awake then?"

"Yeah, I feel awful." Kurt whimpered against his pillow.

"Aww baby, I'm sorry you feel so horrible" Blaine sympathised "But I got Wes to bring up some chicken soup from the Dining Room if you want it."

"Yeah please" Kurt wondered how on earth he had ended up with such an amazing boyfriend. Blaine popped in 'Moulin Rouge' and they both sat and ate their soup, watching the movie in silence when suddenly Kurt went pale.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked worried at the expression on Kurt's face.

"Nope" He whispered and ran towards the bathroom, Blaine not far behind him. By the time Blaine reached the bathroom door Kurt was bent over the toilet throwing up. Blaine walked over and rubbed his back until he was finished.

"No more food." Kurt whispered, still seated on the floor.

"Ok, but let me take your temperature again." Blaine stood up from next to Kurt, walked over to the sink and got him a glass of water then went and got the thermometer.

"98.8. Well the good news is that you've gotten a lot better." Blaine smiled at him "But you still need to rest."

"Fine" Kurt grumbled "let me just clean up a bit first."

A few minutes later the two boys were snuggled up under the duvet, Blaine gently running his hand through Kurt's hair.

"I like you having your hair like this, no hairspray or hair product"

Kurt groaned "Well make the most of it, it's highly unlikely you'll see it like this again" Blaine smiled "I think it's cute" he bent down to give Kurt a soft kiss on the lips, it wasn't the first time they'd kissed but it still sent sparks flying for the both of them. Suddenly Kurt pulled away; Blaine looked at him, slightly crestfallen. "What's wrong?"

"You'll get sick too!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine laughed at this statement

"So? All that means is that I'll have an excuse to stay with you" Blaine leaned in for another kiss, this time neither pulling away.

12 Hours Later

Wes looked down at his phone;**1 new text message**

_Hey Wes, Blaine's got the flu, could you please let them know we won't be in class today. Thanks.-Kurt_

Wes called his best friend over "So maybe they were making out"

The two boys turned and walked to their next class, identical smirks on their faces.

**A/N Well, that was longer than expected :P Hope you liked it, I'm really proud of this one :D Please feel free to leave a review if you want *hinthint* :P**


End file.
